


Посмотри (на меня)

by omao



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Seijou!Ushijima, Ushijima is a 1st year
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omao/pseuds/omao
Summary: Никто и представить себе не мог, что будущий супер-ас Ушиджима перейдет из Средней Шираторизавы в Аоба Джосай. Всем любопытно почему, и Ивайзуми выясняет, что часть причин тому… неожиданная.Переведено на пятые HQ!! Ship Wars.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 32





	Посмотри (на меня)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Focus (On Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012788) by [Verbrennung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbrennung/pseuds/Verbrennung). 



Он приседает перевязать шнурки — и его накрывает тень. А затем, как обычно, следует…

— Ивайзуми-сан.  
Теперь для него такое не редкость, хотя сам бы он об этом в жизни не помыслил.  
Волоски на шее отчего-то встают дыбом; Ивайзуми не обращает на это внимания и сглатывает.  
— Ушиджима, — здоровается он, оборачиваясь. Продолжение фразы — что-нибудь в духе _как дела_ — внезапно застревает где-то в горле, когда он видит нависшую над спиной фигуру, настолько близко, что носок кроссовка чуть ли не касается пятки Ивайзуми.  
Никаких представлений о личном пространстве. В горле у Ивайзуми пересохло, но он игнорирует и это, а сам вновь распрямляется и, что важнее, отступает на пару шагов — и расстояние между ними немного увеличивается.  
Оливковые глаза буравят его. Ивайзуми ни в коем разе не _низкий_ — по школьным меркам он даже выше среднего, просто волейбол частенько привлекает всяких ненормальных. Вот и тут: первогодка Аоба Джосай Ушиджима Вакатоши уже ростом с него, у того крупные ладони и крепкое тело, и понятно, что за школьные годы тот вырастет еще. К старшему классу он станет навевающей на противников ужас громадиной.  
Ивайзуми знал об Ушиджиме и до этого года: околоволейбольные слухи и факты из средних школ просачиваются и в старшие. Однако не придавал значения неясному беспокойству из-за того, что он новоиспеченный ас, а в игру на одном с ним уровне скоро вступит сверхталант. На самом деле его больше волновало, как приспособиться к номеру и статусу, доверенным ему в конце прошлого учебного года после ухода из команды старших. Он всегда был из тех, кто сфокусирован на настоящем, а с проблемами справляется по мере их поступления.  
Аоба Джосай достойно выступили на последнем Весеннем турнире — под руководством Ойкавы, который был основным связующим еще на втором году, а теперь наконец стал и капитаном. Команда, которую тот незаметно формировал, наконец стала приобретать желаемые очертания; пусть они и не выиграли в Турнире, но даже сам Ойкава, немного подувшись, затем нехотя признал, что их игра рождала надежды на будущее.  
Никто и представить не мог, что будущий супер-ас Ушиджима перейдет из Средней Шираторизавы в Аоба Джосай. Японский волейбольный круг довольно тесен, и новость об этом встрепенула всех. В Волейбольном Ежемесячнике историю описали во всех подробностях, а Ирихата-сенсей целую неделю не вешал трубку телефона.  
Бóльшая часть команды онемела от шока, не особо представляя, с чего бы секретному оружию их давнего врага внезапно менять сторону.  
Самым недоверчивым оказался Ойкава — на первой тренировке тот практически проигнорировал еще двух первогодок, упер руки в боки и, подобравшись вплотную к Ушиджиме, потребовал объяснений.  
Ушиджима даже не моргнул, не обратив внимания на агрессию и давление со стороны Ойкавы. Стоял, все так же широко расправив плечи, хотя и говорил со своим новым семпаем и капитаном. «Мне нравится ваше ведение игры и пасы, Ойкава-сан», сказал он, и Ивайзуми, даже не видя лица Ойкавы, мог бы сказать, что тот гордо засветился. А затем он добавил: «Аоба Джосай хороши, но вам нужен я, чтобы стать лучшими».  
Ивайзуми и самого это царапнуло, но он, не задумываясь, преодолел разделявшие их несколько шагов и за плечо оттащил Ойкаву в сторону, пока тот не свинтил Ушиджиме голову.  
Не стоило ему этого говорить — такой себе комплимент новой команде и семпаям, — но ничего не намекало на то, что Ушиджима нарывался специально.  
«Вот же ж блин, — подумалось Ивайзуми, — да у него вообще такта нет.» Это грозило последствиями, особенно в _такой_ команде.  
К сожалению для них, Ушиджима за прошедшее с тех пор время никак в данном отношении не развился, но, опять же, по мнению Ивайзуми, надеяться это и не стоило. Он из прямолинейных, и Ивайзуми это даже нравится, хотя порою его манера изъясняться может подбешивать. Окружающие привыкают это понимать — или, чаще, игнорировать. К счастью, слухи не врали: как игрок Ушиджима уже чертовски хорош, и это помогает примириться с его вопиющей социальной неловкостью.  
Но почему-то проблемные кохаи тянутся к Ивайзуми. Может, прямо сейчас Кетани не с командой, но совсем скоро он вернется, а с ним — и бессмысленные соревнования. А до тех пор хватает забот и с Ушиджимой.  
— Последнее нападение, — говорит тот, — прошло очень хорошо.  
Ивайзуми распрямляется и выжидает секунду, но затем понимает, что это все.  
— …Спасибо, Ушиджима, — отвечает он, не зная, вздохнуть ли ему или усмехнуться. Взаимодействие с его новым подопечным почти всегда одинаково озадачивало.  
Ушиджима, однако, не отходит, а где стоял, там и стоит. Ивайзуми вопросительно склоняет голову.  
— Еще чего-то хотел?  
Руки Ушиджимы свисают вдоль туловища, и Ивайзуми замечает, как левая ладонь сжимается. Больше никак нерешительность Ушиджимы не проявляется — кажется, что для своих лет тот контролирует себя очень хорошо, всегда спокоен и тверд.  
— Вы и Ойкава-сан очень доверяете друг другу, — опять же, это не вопрос, и никакого намека на то, к чему Ушиджима клонит, Ивайзуми тоже не слышит. — _Идеальный синхрон_ , — добавляет тот, будто бы повторяя за кем-то.  
А, думает Ивайзуми. Дело в Ойкаве.  
Неприязнь Ойкавы к мелочи вроде Ушиджимы настолько же невыносимо очевидна, как и все остальное в Ойкаве, но где-то в глубине души они уважают друг друга. Ойкава — нехотя, потому что хоть он и считает Ушиджиму несносным, но умений того, еще даже не используемые на полную, он отрицать не в силах. Ушиджима же более сдержан, но Ойкаву оценивает высоко. Он не преследует его и не засыпает комплиментами или требованиями внимания к себе, как некоторые младшие, но его уважение очевидно по тому, как он считается с его мнением как капитана, так и связки; по тому, как он подбирается и почти что нетерпеливо наблюдает за ним на тренировках, ожидая и мысленно требуя пас.  
Ивайзуми знает — Ушиджима не из тех, чье признание легко заслужить. Может, тому непросто смириться с тем, что семпай, которого он так преданно почитает, отказывается ответить ему тем же. (Ивайзуми знает и то, что Ойкава это прекрасно чувствует, и снизойдет до того лишь тогда, когда тот действительно будет этого заслуживать. А пока использует неудовлетворенность Ушиджимы как двигатель его прогресса, на что способен лишь кто-то вроде Ойкавы.)  
Тогда дело в гордости и ревности? Ивайзуми не дурак — может, он и не самый опасный нападающий, но Ойкава его уважает и доверяет ему, что немало. Может, разрабатывает игровые планы и Ойкава, но их воплощение тот оставляет на Ивайзуми.  
— Да не обращай внимания. Это только ради красного словца вставляют. Мы просто давно дружим и играем вместе, — отвечает он, положив руки на бедра, — поэтому, пожалуй, уже довольно хорошо друг друга изучили.  
Ушиджима почти не меняется в лице, но Ивайзуми кажется, что тот стал чуточку заинтересованнее.  
— Вы с детства дружите?  
Ивайзуми ведет плечами.  
— С самого-самого, да. К сожалению, — он добавляет это не всерьез (по крайней мере, не всегда).  
Ушиджима поворачивается, и Ивайзуми, проследив за его взглядом, видит, как неподалеку оживленно болтают Ойкава с Ватари.  
— Понятно, — говорит Ушиджима, и уходит.  
И вот и все.  
***  
— …Он тебя преследует!  
Ивайзуми на это даже не отвечает и продолжает стягивать с себя шорты. Соседний шкафчик звонко захлопывается, и, когда он наконец решает повернуться, Ойкава глядит на него то ли исподлобья, то ли насупившись.  
— Ты о чем? — со вздохом поддается он.  
Хотя ответ очевиден. Речь может идти лишь о нем — ставшем излюбленным предметом обсуждения (а вернее, осуждения) Ойкавы, Ушиджиме.  
Ивайзуми складывает шорты и размещает их поверх уже упрятанной в его спортивную сумку школьной формы.  
Ойкава недовольно вздыхает.  
— Ива-чан, он вечно к тебе лезет!  
— …Ойкава, он мне за сегодня предложения три сказал.  
— Вот именно! Это практически весь его словесный лимит на день!  
— Ты же в курсе, что он — обычный человек? — Ивайзуми закатывает глаза и натягивает белые треники, чтоб пойти домой. — К тому же, преследует _меня_? Это твоего признания он все мечтает добиться.  
Повисает тишина. Ивайзуми продевает руки в рукава клубной спортивки и застегивает ее под самое горло. Немного неловко оборачивается в поисках Ойкавы.  
Тот сидит на одном из стульев, которые в прошлом году стащил из клубной комнаты по соседству, и выглядит теперь куда серьезнее и… Может, немного обеспокоенно?  
— Ты правда не заметил? — спрашивает тот, и Ивайзуми, нахмурившись, закрывает собственный шкафчик и перебрасывает через плечо сумку.  
— Не заметил чего?  
— Ива-чан… Он с тебя глаз не сводит. Он _следит_. Не вплотную, но как предоставляется возможность, так бьюсь об заклад — он окажется к тебе ближе всех в зале!  
— Чего? Ты это не сам напридумывал? — он пытается мысленно восстановить ход тренировки, и, пожалуй, Ушиджима с ним действительно перебросился парой слов, как и всегда… Неужели это правда странно? — И, кстати, чего его-то винить? Ведь капитан команды ведет с ним себя как писклюк.  
— Писклюк?! Это, блин, что?  
Ивайзуми фыркает и пинает Ойкаву в бок кроссовка — сигнал подниматься, чтобы уже наконец закрыть комнату и пойти по домам.  
Ойкава встает, надевает сумку, и они направляются к двери.  
— Мне он все равно кажется странным. Это как с Кетани, только Песик-чан настолько прямолинеен, что догадаться, о чем думает он, несложно.  
— Захлопнись уже, Мусо…  
Ивайзуми замолкает на полуслове, потому что за дверью он обнаруживает Ушиджиму. Тот ждет в паре шагов от выхода, все в такой же форме и с сумкой на плече.  
Ойкава издает визг, будто говоря “о чем я и предупреждал!!", но Ивайзуми не обращает на него внимания: отчасти потому, что привык, а отчасти из-за того, что к нему снова прикован этот взгляд.  
— Ивайзуми-сан, — произносит Ушиджима, и сразу дуновение ветра драматично растрепывает его темные волосы. Взгляд смещается в сторону от Ивайзуми, — и Ойкава-сан. До свидания.  
И никаких тебе семпайско-кохайских ритуалов — “спасибо за работу” там или поклона. Всего лишь кивок — и вот Ушиджима разворачивается и вперед них направляется к выходу с территории школы.  
Пару мгновений Ойкава с Ивайзуми стоят и молчат.  
— Ненавижу его, — зло шипит Ойкава, и Ивайзуми, смеясь, пихает его и тоже идет на выход.  
Позже, вечером, Ивайзуми задумывается, зачем же Ушиджима их ждал.  
***  
Может, Ива-чан и не желает обращать внимание на наличие проблемы, но недели идут, и Ойкава продолжает свой дозор.  
Ничего такого уж настораживающего в Ушиджиме нет. Обычно он сдержан, пока не начнется тренировочная игра и вся его энергия не выльется на площадку. Но тем не менее есть в нем _нечто_ , ускользающее от Ойкавы, будто маячащее в боковом зрении, но исчезающее при попытке его рассмотреть.  
Сегодня под конец тренировки Ивайзуми на игру отправили в другую команду, чтобы Яхаба потренировался пасовать ему. И хотя та команда и проиграла (ха!), Ива-чан — само воплощение спортивного духа, и лезет под сеткой поздравлять их.  
— Хорошо сыграли, — с улыбкой говорит тот, и Ойкава скалится в ответ, ведь игра есть игра, и он — победил.  
Ива-чан фыркает — игра получилась качественной и веселой, и такое поведение его не задевает. Затем переключает внимание на стоящего рядом с Ойкавой Ушиджиму.  
— Ойкава к тебе уже приноровился, что с него взять, — Ойкава оскорбленно разевает рот, но Ива-чан все еще сосредоточен на Ушиджиме, — но ты, Ушиджима, к нему тоже привыкаешь. Тот удар в конце получился мощным.  
Ойкава переводит взгляд в сторону: губы Ушиджимы и не дернулись, но тот глядит на Ивайзуми сияющими глазами и кивает. Ойкава наклоняет голову.  
…Гордость? Самодовольство? Удовлетворение? Благодарность?  
Ивайзуми уходит помогать Киндаичи собирать сетку, и теперь, пока Ушиджима рядом, Ойкава позволяет ладони опуститься на ему на плечо.  
— Я за тобой слежу, — говорит он. Это предупреждение, хоть он и не знает, о чем.  
Ну, как бы там ни было…  
— Тебе до него еще миллион лет, Ушивака-чан, — тянет он, убирая ладонь с плеча. И вместо этого оттягивая нижнее веко и показывая язык. — Глупый-глупый Ушивака~!  
Бóльшая часть клуба на его постоянные дразнилки в адрес Ушиваки уже почти не реагирует, но взгляд Ивайзуми на своем лице Ойкава явственно ощущает. И игнорирует: разворачивается и буднично направляется к корзине с мячами, весело мыча себе под нос. Раздумывая.  
Что-то творится в мозгу у Ушиджимы. Что-то такое, что он не может разгадать, а Ойкава Тоору _ненавидит_ пребывать в неведении.  
***  
Первое официальное соревнование — совсем скоро после начала учебного года, но несмотря на это трое первогодок уже завоевали места в основе. Ивайзуми немного жаль Киндаичи с Куними, потому что сейчас приковывает внимание всего городского спортзала, конечно же, Ушиджима.  
Ивайзуми бы беспокоился о том, как на это отреагирует Ойкава, но, похоже, в этом нет нужды. Хоть их и не поджидают вездесущие толпы девчонок (как правило, из других школ, и потому не имеющих представления об истинной сущности Ойкавы), мечтающих обратить на себя его внимание, Ойкава все равно так же впитывает все внимание к их команде, связанное с Ушиджимой, как внимание к себе самому. Он вводит команду в здание с высоко поднятой головой и расправленными плечами, излучая гордость и уверенность в себе.  
Вид Ушиджимы в приметной бело-мятной форме волейбольного клуба Аоба Джосай привлекает внимание и вызывает перешептывания у всех, кого они минуют, будто никто не смел в это поверить, пока сами бы не увидели. Ивайзуми может их понять.  
Бесспорно, присутствие Ушиджимы добавляет Сейджо собранности и, можно даже сказать, угрожающей ауры, чего раньше им недоставало.  
Конечно, ас все равно Ивайзуми, но он не уверен, что так будет и весь последующий год.  
Он все еще не знает, как к этому относиться.  
Однако сейчас об этом и думать не стоит. Ивайзуми следует вместе со всеми за Ойкавой, и тот ведет команду к их привычному месту остановки — тупику в конце практически безжизненного коридора, просторного и с большим окном, позволяющим насладиться теплым солнечным светом.  
— …Так что смотри не растрепи об этом уголке своим бывшим сокомандникам, Ушивака! — высокомерно объявляет Ойкава, когда они избавляются от сумок. — Нам с сенсеем нужно пройтись, а вы не тяните и начинайте разминаться!  
За несколько часов до начала турнира Ойкава уже превращается в деловую колбасу, так что когда он покидает их, все заметно расслабляются. Ханамаки и Мацукава почти сразу же сбегают, якобы за напитками, а на самом деле скорее всего чтобы угрожающе попыриться на новичков из других команд. Глупо и некрасиво. Киндаичи с Куними отходят в уборную, а Яхаба тихо переговаривается с Ватари.  
Вообще Ивайзуми бы обычно просто занялся своими делами и начинал собираться перед игрой, но в последнее время благодаря подозрительности Ойкавы он _постоянно_ обращает внимание на Ушиджиму. И тяжеловато расслабиться, когда тот сидит прямо бок о бок с ним, так что остается только действовать на опережение и самому начать диалог.  
— Ты сегодня получаешь массу внимания, — говорит он, посматривая на кохая.  
— Мм? — переспрашивает Ушиджима, открывая глаза. Похоже, он вполне расслаблен; сидит подпирая стену и спрятав ладони в карманы. — Да.  
Как же прямолинейно.  
— Тебя это напрягает?  
Ушиджима моргает и смотрит на него. В его глаза проникает солнце, и их подсвечивает зеленым и золотом.  
— Столь незначительные вещи на меня не влияют, — отвечает тот Ивайзуми, и теперь уже ему хлопать глазами.  
Затем он улыбается и качает головой.  
— Да, куда уж там. Ты с кем-нибудь из Шираторизавы общался?  
— Нет. Думаю, мой перевод их расстроил. Я предупреждал, но, должно быть, до начала учебного года они мне не верили. За весенние каникулы и апрель мне пришло несколько гневных писем.  
Подобную реакцию Ивайзуми может понять, ведь он и сам не врубается.  
— Так почему же ты это сделал?  
Ойкава спрашивал об этом еще в первый же день, и хотя с тех пор все они строили свои догадки, напрямик Ушиджиму никто не спрашивал. Но больше Ивайзуми любопытство сдерживать не в силах.  
Ушиджима мычит в ответ, и звук дрожит так же, как иногда непроизвольно получается у его речи, будто голос еще не до конца определился, какой тон использовать.  
— Ойкава-сан не пошел в Шираторизаву, — честно выдает Ушиджима. — Мне не хотелось, чтобы его талант связующего оказался растрачен понапрасну.  
Ивайзуми чувствует, как клокочет в груди, и оборачивается к Ушиджиме всем корпусом, сжимая ладонь в кулак.  
— Это камень в мой огород?  
В ответ его награждают лишь все тем же невыносимо спокойным взглядом.  
— Нет, — говорит Ушиджима как бы слегка вопросительно, будто не может понять, с чего бы Ивайзуми так это трактовать.  
Ивайзуми не может продолжать злиться, ведь в словах Ушиджимы нет никакого злого умысла. Он выдыхает и кивает:  
— Так дело все же в Ойкаве.  
— Не только в нем.  
Ивайзуми удивленно и заинтересованно вскидывает голову. Ушиджима как всегда уже смотрит на него.  
— Шираторизава остается такой же, какой и была. Они всегда побеждают, у них всегда сильный ас. Я подхожу на эту роль, и мое место во главе команды уже было бы гарантированно, — брови Ивайзуми взмывают вверх от столь непоколебимой уверенности, но он молчит. — Но это бы ничем не отличалось от прошлых годов. А за мной на эту роль пришел бы другой, как приходили и все мои предшественники.  
Хм, с такой точки зрения Ивайзуми на это совсем не смотрел.  
— Так ты… — начинает он, и — его брови изгибаются, и он неверяще фыркает, — не пошел туда потому, что ощущал, что не стал бы достаточно особенным?!  
Ушиджима не отвечает, и его лицо ничего не выдает. Но затем:  
— Мне очень нравится играть в волейбол, но, думаю, в Шираторизаве это, возможно… Стало бы не столь интересным.  
Ему хочется интересного волейбола?  
Другими словами, Ушиджима просто хотел, чтобы играть… было весело?  
— Смотрел игры Аоба Джосай на Весенних отборочных. Пасы Ойкавы были на уровне, но ведение игры… Он дирижирует, но он отдает инициативу атакующему, когда нужно. В Шираторизаве собирают и готовят сильных игроков. Но по вашим играм у меня сложилось впечатление, что в Аоба Джосай взращивают _команду_.  
Ушиджима опускает взгляд на колени и сгибает пальцы.  
Ивайзуми накрывает пониманием, и он с улыбкой бездумно кладет ладонь на загривок Ушиджимы. В его характере всегда было что-то, что можно охарактеризовать как заботу о младших, и он все больше с этим примиряется по мере того, как уравновешивает не всегда простую манеру Ойкавы капитанствовать.  
— Сильнее команда с _лучшей шестеркой_ игроков, — произносит он. Сказанное совпадает с его философией; она же стала и философией всей команды.  
Когда Ушиджима кидает на Ивайзуми взгляд, его глаза невообразимо сияют. В них видна сила, хоть и есть в их свете некая дрожь — как и в теле под пальцами Ивайзуми. Все это проносится так мимолетно, что Ивайзуми почти что кажется, что он навоображал все сам.  
— Со мной эта команда станет сильнее, чем когда-либо, — обещает Ушиджима.  
Ивайзуми в нем не сомневается ни на секунду.

В матче против Джозенджи Ивайзуми потянул запястье. Глупо вышло — не стоило так стараться спасти тот мяч с учетом разницы в очках, но ему хотелось скорее доиграть уже. Невелика беда, травма не серьезная, но его настигают _взгляд_ Ойкавы и недовольство Ирихаты-сенсея, и после победы он покидает шумную толпу сокомандников в поисках суппорта для запястья.  
Один обнаруживается в их аптечке, и как только он его выуживает оттуда и встает, за спиной раздаются шаги.  
Он оборачивается и видит приближающегося Ушиджиму. Его юное лицо вроде бы как всегда безэмоционально, и все же, когда тот оказывается поближе, Ивайзуми замечает на нем ту же напряженность, что и в марше его шагов.  
— Ивайзуми, — обращается он, и у Ивайзуми есть полсекунды на то, чтобы заметить отсутствие хонорифика, а потом — что тот _не останавливается_.  
Как всегда — никакого уважения к чужому личному пространству, но впервые Ивайзуми из-за этого заметно нервничает. Он отступает на полшага, остававшихся до стены, но Ушиджима приближается, нависает над ним, вдавливает его в нее.  
— Запястье, — требует тот, прожигая его потемневшими глазами.  
На площадке удары Ушиджимы пугают, но левая ладонь, опустившаяся на чувствительное запястье Ивайзуми, тепла и бережна. Хочется скривиться и отнять руку, но Ушиджима не поддается и осторожно поднимает ее, чтобы осмотреть место покраснения.  
— Тот прием был безумием. Двигался ты ужасно.  
Ивайзуми скалится, но не рискует двигаться, чтобы не усугублять травму.  
— Я спас мяч, — рявкает он. — И ты кто такой, чтобы отчитывать семпая?  
Ушиджима пялится на него.  
— Член команды, — спокойно отвечает тот.  
О да, почему-то думает Ивайзуми, переведя взгляд на ту же мятную форму, что на нем самом. Несомненно.  
— Нельзя допускать, чтобы наш ас так глупо травмировался.  
Ушиджима впервые вслух признает статус Ивайзуми как кого-то главнее него в командной иерархии. Ивайзуми не уверен, специально ли, но все равно эти слова заставляют сердце ускорить свой ритм.  
Ушиджима поднимает его руку еще немного, пока та не оказывается на уровне лица Ивайзуми, а затем слегка надавливает большим пальцем с тыльной и так же невесомо другими пальцами с наружней стороны. Наверное, прощупывает припухлость, но его глаза остаются прикованы к глазам Ивайзуми.  
Ивайзуми уверен, Ушиджима сам не замечает, как наклоняется все ближе; Ивайзуми прижат к стене уже всей спиною.  
— Я тогда не все сказал, — тихо и твердо признается Ушиджима, — когда ты спрашивал о моем переводе в Аоба Джосай.  
У Ивайзуми уже давно пересохло в горле, и он сглатывает в надежде, что следующая его реплика не прозвучит так вымученно, так загнанно.  
— Твоя роль на поле. Она меня зацепила.  
И… _чего_?  
— Ты игрок добротный, но абсолютно непримечательный, — продолжает Ушиджима, и в Ивайзуми это порождает такую гремучую смесь ошеломления и ярости, как его словам еще не удавалось. — О тебе не говорят вне контекста взаимоотношений и хорошего взаимодействия с Ойкавой.  
Ивайзуми, блин, и так в курсе этого. Что он хороший игрок, но у него есть непреодолимый потолок. Люди, идущие к цели, не жалея живота, как Ойкава, или гении, как Кагеяма или его собеседник… Вот они достигнут вершин успеха. Он всегда понимал, что в какой-то момент он остановится, а Ойкава продолжит идти вперед без него. Но… этот чертов… Какого…  
— И это правда, твоя сила в этом. Не просто в способности играть с Ойкавой, но и с остальными. К этому турниру ты только получил номер аса, а команда уже построена вокруг тебя. Ойкава сияет, ведя всех за собой, но ты подталкиваешь его и других вперед. У тебя есть признание и уважение, но ты не требуешь к себе внимания. Мне подумалось, что, быть может, если сравнивать это с суперсилой, культивируемой в Шираторизаве, то это более соответствует функции аса.  
Ушиджима так близко, что у Ивайзуми чуть ли глаза не слезятся; он смаргивает, чтобы отделаться от этого ощущения. Такой напор, такое внимание… Ему не понять. Его как оглушило. Кровь в сосудах закипела, застучал пульс в ушах и под горлом.  
— Мне хочется понимать людей так же, как ты, Ивайзуми. И чтобы они понимали меня. Хочу стать асом _команды_.  
Ивайзуми разевает рот, но, если честно, у него в голове пусто, так что ответить нечего.  
— Ты — тот, кого я в плане игры уважаю больше всех. У кого хочу учиться. Хочу сделать сильной твою команду, а затем сделать ее _своей_ , — глаза Ушиджимы сверлят, как никогда, и, опустив взгляд, Ивайзуми видит на его лице оскал, будто тот не в силах сдержать возбуждение. Его хватка усилилась, но Ивайзуми не чувствует боли — благодаря взбесившемуся пульсу он уже не чувствует ничего.  
— Я хочу показать тебе главную волейбольную арену, — добавляет Ушиджима, и его вечно ровный голос дрожит от эмоций. Носки его кроссовок врезаются в носки Ивайзуми — и в тишине коридора слышен скрип подошвы. — Хочу провести тебя туда.  
Ивайзуми не знает, что сказать. Не помнит, как дышать, оказавшись посвященным в столь сокровенную тайну, оказавшись под столь пугающим давлением.  
Ушиджима опускает его руку, все так же нежно, и забирает суппорт из другой руки. Ивайзуми еле-еле удается достаточно долго продержать руку на весу, чтобы тот осторожно его надел.  
— Так что до тех пор тебе нельзя рисковать, _семпай_. Пожалуйста, следи за запястьем как должно.  
И тот уходит, а Ивайзуми, растерянный и взмокший, все стоит посреди коридора.

У них соревнование, так что у Ивайзуми нет возможности как-то отреагировать на это сумасшествие. Он может только успокоиться и быть теперь чуть осторожнее. Не то чтобы ему казалось, что существует какая-то надлежащая реакция на… чем бы это ни было.  
Когда Ивайзуми нагоняет команду, Ушиджима ведет себя как всегда, так что он делает вывод, что эпизод исчерпан.  
К счастью и для его запястья, и для его перегревшегося мозга, сегодня у них игр больше нет, так что Сейджо остаются на трибунах посмотреть заключительный матч. Играют Датеко — их решение и пристальное наблюдение Ойкавы за игрой оправдывают себя, когда те проходят в следующий тур и оказываются их завтрашними противниками.  
— Безбровик теперь еще выше, чем в том году, — отмечает Ханамаки по пути из холла в коридор. — Завтра с ним будет тяжко, да?  
— Угу, — соглашается Мацукава, подле него кивает и Ивайзуми. — Но самый бесячий — то трепло.  
Ойкава одаривает их взглядом через плечо и усмехается — у них с тем брюнетиком из Датеко уже давно идет перестрелка колкостями и насмешками через сетку. Ивайзуми фыркает и прячет руки в карманы, осознавая, что иногда просто необходимо давать Ойкаве выпустить пар, пока тот и впрямь не взорвался.  
И тут звуки вокруг них будто бы затихают. Когда Ивайзуми поднимает голову, становится ясно, почему.  
Впереди — толпа в бело-фиолетовом. Мацукава тихо присвистывает. Ивайзуми чувствует, что напрягается.  
Пути Сейджо и Шираторизавы пересекаются впервые за год. Более того, впервые с тех пор, как сменил сторону Ушиджима. Ивайзуми кидает на него взгляд, но внешне тот как всегда невозмутим.  
Плечи Ойкавы распрямлены, шаг не сбивается, так что они продолжают движение, пока их соперники не преграждают им путь из здания. Ивайзуми явственно ощущает, что всеобщее внимание приковано к ним — кажется, что все только этого и ждали.  
— Аа~ах! — звучит громкий возглас. Ивайзуми отыскивает взглядом его источник — это долговязый парень с необычным лицом и короной ярко-рыжих волос, вышел вперед сокомандников и наклоняется, будто пытаясь влезть в их личное пространство. — Да это же предатель Вакатоши-кун!  
Ивайзуми не может угадать, злонамеренна фраза или нет. Он не знает этого игрока, так что тот, должно быть, первогодка, как и Ушиджима.  
— Как я и думал, этот цвет тебе _вообще_ не идет!  
Ушиджима как всегда спокоен, но Ивайзуми приятно удивляет то, как Киндаичи и Куними, одногодки Ушиджимы, непроизвольно подобрались к нему. На самом деле, замечает он, вся команда незаметно смещается к нему, выжидая.  
Это радует. Даже вызывает гордость.  
— Великая Академия Шираторизава, а ведете себя как кучка жалких лузеров? — парирует Ойкава, широко разводя руками и — вероятно, Ивайзуми под таким углом проверить не может, — с отвратнейшей улыбочкой. Но по его тону Ивайзуми уже может сказать, что тот _наслаждается_ происходящим, и от этого хочется рассмеяться. — Кто бы мог подумать!  
Лицо рыжика кислеет, но как только он открывает рот для ответа, Ойкава издает громкое "ха!" и окончательно затыкает его. Ойкава опускает руки и наклоняет голову, и Ивайзуми со спины наблюдает, как подпрыгивают его дурацкие волнистые пряди. И в малейших деталях представляет, какое у того сейчас выражение лица.  
— Простите, но у _моей_ команды нет времени на вас, так что покааа!!  
И вот вся команда следует за Ойкавой, огибает враждебную группу и выходит за дверь.  
Ничего удивительного в реакции Ойкавы нет. Да, он бы с удовольствием обменялся еще парой шпилек, если вообще не довел бы до бабской свары, но поведенческая стратегия “мы выше этого” — скорее всего, именно то, что разозлит Шираторизаву сильнее всего. И в своем мелочном решении ее придерживаться (еще и так довольно) Ойкава остается таким Ойкавой.  
Когда они подходят к припаркованному автобусу, Ивайзуми видит, как Ойкава одной рукой приобнимает недовольного Ушиджиму за плечи и о чем-то трещит, конечно же, воодушевившись своей победой. Мацукава с Ханамаки присоединяются к издевательству над кохаем с другого бока; первогодки и второгодки плетутся сразу за ними.  
Хоть поначалу Ушиджима и не вписывался в команду, постепенно все к нему потянулись.  
Сама по себе одинаковая волейбольная форма еще ничего не значит, а вот такие вещи — уже да.  
***  
Когда над ним впервые вытягиваются руки передней линии Датеко, безжалостно возводя стену на пути атаки, Ушиджима улыбается.  
Когда наступает черед второй партии, тот прорывается за счет грубой силы. Немногим позже последний и победный удар в этой игре достается Ивайзуми, но даже это не сравнить с удовольствием созерцать, как прямо у него на глазах начинает раскрываться истинный потенциал Ушиджимы. У Датеко нет ни шанса: побеги Сейджо сплетаются, стремятся ввысь и пробиваются сквозь трещины в Железной Стене, пока та не разрушается.  
Не успевает он и глазом моргнуть, как уже настает время финала — наконец пора сыграть с Шираторизавой. У тех сильный ас-третьегодка, но дыра в составе, образовавшаяся из-за внезапного трансфера Ушиджимы, на этом не закрыта, и даже хорошая игра в защите их не спасает.  
Что до Ойкавы — то таким Ивайзуми его видеть еще не доводилось. Столь долгожданная победа почти что в его руках, и он это _знает_. Его концентрация кажется осязаемой, но она не давит на команду, а завлекает их в тот же ритм игры, что его. В третьем сете Ойкава _обливается_ потом — как и все они, — и у него, должно быть, уже пальцы болят после всех этих затяжных ралли.  
А затем все встает на свои места. Та слаженность, которую стали приобретать Сейджо после ухода бывших третьегодок, наконец нашла отклик и в Ушиджиме, и тот оказывается вплетен в ведомую Ойкавой игру. И возникает нечто такое, на что нечем ответить ни одной из других старших школ: по левую руку Ойкавы, как и всегда, остается Ивайзуми, но теперь… теперь есть еще и Ушиджима по правую.  
В концовке партии Ивайзуми бросает взгляд на Ирихату. Его фигура на скамейке стала немного расслабленнее, и тот едва заметно ухмыляется и отвечает кивком, поймав на себе взгляд. Затем Ивайзуми переключает внимание на Ойкаву, и теперь огонь в глазах того благодаря искоркам веселья разгорается все сильнее.  
И тогда Ивайзуми понимает: все в их руках.  
Победив наконец в третьем сете и тем самым в игре, команда разражается ревом, и им вторит расположенный выше сектор поддержки. Шум в ушах Ивайзуми все нарастает, пока не становится настолько громким, что звуки пропадают вообще; тогда ему остается лишь отыскать Ойкаву. Его связка, капитан, лучший друг обрушивается на него, и они валятся на пол, путаясь в конечностях. И смеются.  
Ивайзуми глядит вверх сквозь застилающий глаза пот, против подсветки, и видит над собой Ушиджиму. Тот не больно улыбчив, но сейчас и его губы слегка изогнулись, а светящиеся от гордости глаза будто говорят «Я обещал, что приведу тебя сюда». Ивайзуми улыбается ему и принимает протянутую Мацукавой руку, чтобы подняться на ноги и очутиться в очередных могучих объятиях.  
***  
Все это будто бы ненастоящее. Унылые дни отдыха между финалом префектурного этапа и Национальными похожи на сон. Слишком долгим оказывается это выжидание перед боем, в котором он всегда так хотел участвовать, но никогда всерьез не верил, что получит возможность.  
Есть кое-что в равной степени трогательное и невыносимое в Ойкаве Тоору, _наконец-то_ создавшем такую возможность, повергшем Королей-Шираторизаву и выведшем команду на Национальные. Отголоски его смеха разносятся по школьным коридорам, классам, даже по спортзалу, он купается во внимании и кучами гребет комплименты одноклассников и поклонников. И у Ивайзуми уже глаз дергается, когда тот опять чешет в затылке и строит из себя обаяшку, но он ему не мешает. В конце концов, это в первую очередь заслуга Ойкавы.  
К тому же, нет худа без добра. Ойкава благодаря скачку популярности так занят, что теперь у него меньше времени на то, чтобы липнуть к Ивайзуми; меньше времени на нытье, и на подколы, и на жалобы (по большей части, об Ушиджиме).  
Который, в свою очередь, тоже вроде как пользуется своим школьным статусом топового спортсмена, хотя и посвящает новоприобретенной славе куда меньше внимания, чем его капитан. Но сейчас, похоже, он выскользнул из зоны видимости фанатов: стоит себе один перед шкафчиками с обувью. А может, игнорирование преследователей наконец дало свои плоды; так он до этого момента с проблемой и справлялся. Как бы Ивайзуми не хотелось хоть разок посмотреть, как Ушиджима во что-то встрял, это просто неосуществимо.  
— Как дела, Ушиджима? — зачем-то спрашивает он, снова начиная диалог под тяжестью все того же взгляда, пока сбрасывает уличную обувь, чтобы обуть тапки.  
Сегодня понедельник, что, к счастью, означает отсутствие тренировки. Ойкава снова из вежливости повел какую-то девушку на свидание — единичный случай, ведь он “сейчас слишком занят волейболом, прости~~”, чтобы поддерживать отношения. И это важная деталь, ведь…  
— Мне подумалось, что мы могли бы пойти по домам вместе, Ивайзуми-сан. Раз Ойкава-сан занят.  
Ивайзуми не уверен, стоит ли трактовать это как предложение составить бедному одинокому ему компанию, раз его бросил лучший друг; хотелось бы верить, что нет, потому что в жалости он не нуждается. Он намеревался наслаждаться покоем как можно дольше.  
И все-таки Ивайзуми ведь никогда не видел, чтобы Ушиджима шел домой с кем-то. Тот в достаточно хороших отношениях с командой, но неизвестно, насколько у него насыщенная социальная жизнь. Она вообще есть? Или его подобное не волнует?  
— Лады, — решительно отвечает Ивайзуми. Он все еще слегка настороженно относится к Ушиджиме после нескольких странных диалогов, приключившихся совсем недавно, но люди с проблемами в общении всегда были его слабым местом (как то: Ойкава Тоору, а также Кетани, и, пожалуй, Ханамаки, и…).  
Ивайзуми хватает сумку и перекидывает через плечо, и они с Ушиджимой покидают здание бок о бок. По пути к воротам — ни слова, и Ивайзуми ловит себя на том, что искоса поглядывает на Ушиджиму. Ушиджима же смотрит вперед, и, как обычно, ничего в его лице не выдает того, о чем тот мог бы думать.  
Ивайзуми на самом деле живет не очень далеко, но все же минует железнодорожную станцию, где садится на поезд Ушиджима. Переход в Аоба Джосай наверняка как минимум удвоил необходимое тому время на дорогу.  
Ушиджима замедляется у пристанционной площади и лишь теперь решает уделить внимание Ивайзуми.  
— Ивайзуми-сан, — начинает тот, и отчего-то его голос звучит еще серьезнее, чем обычно.  
Ивайзуми чувствует, как взмывают вверх брови от любопытства. Так ему и впрямь что-то нужно.  
Взгляд оливковых глаз прожигает его, а по путям поодаль без остановки на станции проносится экспресс. Оцепенев, Ивайзуми размышляет, что же услышит дальше: просьба о совете по поводу Ойкавы? Или что-то про волейбол? Заявление, что тот наконец забирает место аса?  
— Пожалуйста, давайте встречаться.  
_Чего._

Откровенно говоря, потом все — как в тумане. Ивайзуми помнит, как из-за внезапного признания несколько мучительных секунд от ужаса не понимал, что делать, как Ушиджима спокойно объявил, что даст ему время на раздумье, а потом развернулся и, не сказав больше ни слова, направился к станции.  
Будь это кто угодно другой, Ивайзуми бы призадумался, не розыгрыш ли это или что-то столь же безжалостное, но речь об _Ушиджиме_. Это просто не про него, и потому в итоге напрашивается лишь один вывод:  
Он это всерьез.

Часами позднее Ивайзуми лежит в кровати и все пялится в потолок. Безумие какое-то, но все же… Но все же теперь он вспоминает все непонятные разговоры с Ушиджимой — и понимает.  
То, что Ойкава обозвал “преследованием”, заключалось всего-то в том, что Ушиджима иногда вертелся поблизости, иногда общался с ним и частенько наблюдал.  
И те расспросы об их взаимоотношениях с Ойкавой — господи, да его волновал сам Ивайзуми, а не Ойкава, и не в волейбольном плане, как подумалось ему. Как вам такое, а?  
И то признание и напряжение между ними в том самом коридоре городского спортзала.  
Боже, Ушиджиме он _нравится_.  
Ушиджима был с ним честен. Ивайзуми непроизвольно кладет ладонь себе на грудь, в которой от воспоминания об этом снова застучало. Ушиджима стоял перед ним, заслоняя солнце, будто захотел расположиться в центре мира Ивайзуми.  
От этого голова идет кругом. Кулаки сжимаются. И в животе ухает.  
Что делать-то?  
***  
Как оказалось, по большому счету ничего. Про Ивайзуми говорят, что он прямолинеен; это заметно по тому, как он отчитывает Кетани (а иногда и Яхабу), когда те переходят черту, это _весьма_ заметно по тому, как он управляется с Ойкавой. Но это все… Это берется из ощущения уюта; из знания лучшего друга вдоль и поперек, из понимания своего положения в иерархии волейбольного клуба Аоба Джосай и японской школьной системы вообще. А вот что до Ушиджимы…  
То Ивайзуми вообще не понимает, где он и кто и зачем и куда. Ему удобно быть частью системы — действовать в определенных рамках, в соответствии с конкретной ролью и понятными взаимоотношениями. И Ушиджима Вакатоши, смотрящий на него на площади, мирно делающий ему предложение и щедро обещающий дать время подумать, это, пожалуй, самый страшный его кошмар за год.  
Вот он и не предпринимает ничего: ведет себя как всегда, пользуется дарованным ему временем и оттягивает неизбежное.  
Все-таки им же еще на _Национальных_ играть, было бы недопустимо оказаться не в лучшей форме. Риск слишком велик. Так что они тренируются, Ивайзуми изо всех сил делает вид, что ничего не было, и старается игнорировать Ушиджиму как можно незаметнее для остальных.  
Иногда он чувствует, как спину нехотя прожигает чужой взгляд или как горит щека. Он не обращает на это внимания и просит еще один пас или беспечно заводит разговор с подвернувшимся под руку сокомандником.  
А страннее всего то, что чем ближе Национальные, тем становится _хуже_. Столько всего начинает происходить, вокруг оказывается столько людей, разве не должно быть наоборот? Разве не должно было быть сложнее избегать кого-то в школьном спортзале, где только их команда и находилась?  
Может, родные стены помогали.  
Как бы дико это не звучало, но такое чувство, будто Ушиджимы стало больше раза в два, не менее. О нем судачат те, кого они минуют в коридорах; к нему обращаются за комментариями журналисты; на него с опаской поглядывают третьегодки сильнейших команд из плотного окружения своих сокомандников.  
Ивайзуми не против того, чтобы Ушиджима перетягивал все внимание на себя, хотя это не радует Ойкаву. И тот не за себя ратует — конечно же, внешность и обаяние Ойкавы Тоору на большей сцене блистают еще ярче. Его не реже их первогодки-забивалы отводят в сторонку прокомментировать что-то для той или иной газеты или журнала, и Ивайзуми в такие моменты даже нравится наблюдать за его триумфом — для этого Ойкава Тоору и был рожден. Неее, Ойкава не удовлетворен, потому что…  
— Но ведь это _ты_ ас, Ива-чан! — негодует тот и по-детски мило дуется, пока они в перерыве между играми идут за напитками. Им играть во второй половине дня, так что утро они проводят, чередуя разминки и наблюдение за возможными соперниками.  
И, в случае Ойкавы, нытье. Но Ойкавы не был бы Ойкавой, если б не нашел себе причин для недовольства.  
— И что? Я никогда не привлекал к себе столько же внимания, как ты.  
Оно и к лучшему — иначе их дружба была бы обречена с самого начала. Ойкаве Тоору не больно нравится с кем-то разделять внимание, а всегда хочется быть впереди планеты всей. Есть у Ивайзуми подозрение, что в этом на самом деле и проблема: Ушиджима представляет угрозу именно его известности.  
— Но мой ас — ты, — отвечает Ойкава, и это становится неожиданностью для Ивайзуми: он скашивает глаза и перепроверяет, что написано у того на лице. Даже засунутые в карманы куртки руки указывают на его негодование.  
Не стоило считать, что популярность — то, в чем и есть весь Ойкава (хотя отчасти это точно справедливо).  
В конце концов, они же забрались так далеко _вместе_.  
Ивайзуми улыбается.  
— И я им и остаюсь, — просто отвечает он, разворачивается вперед и слегка поддевает Ойкаву плечом. — Обо мне беспокоиться не стоит: я никогда к особо примечательным асам не относился, но у меня гордость тоже есть.  
Все-таки на этих соревнованиях именно на его спине красуется четверка. Пускай Ушиджима пугает, впечатляет, восхищает — сколько душа пожелает, но пока Ивайзуми ее уступать не собирается.  
В этот же день, под ослепляющим освещением стадиона и в важнейший момент игры, глаза Ойкавы через все поле находят его, и на мгновение они улыбаются друг другу.  
Гении приходят и уходят. Они не будут играть вдвоем вечно. Однажды придет пора, и Ойкава продолжит свой путь без него.  
Но пока что факт остается фактом:  
Когда нужно, Ойкава _всегда_ отдаст мяч Ивайзуми.  
***  
Их противники по второму кругу первую игру провели великолепно, настолько, что Ивайзуми ощущает, как во время подготовки к матчу от Ушиджимы волнами расходится напряжение. Судя по взглядам, остальные тоже это чувствуют.  
Подача в прыжке у Ушиджимы еще не совсем доведена до ума, да и это уже было бы чересчур. По совести говоря, до Ойкавы ему как до Луны (а Ивайзуми не особо нравится того расхваливать). Заметно, что мощь и точность Ойкавы вызывают у заполненных до отказа трибун восторг, и комментаторы наверняка тоже живо обсуждают его подачи при любом удобном случае. Кадры того, как он закручивает перед собой мяч, настраиваясь на подачу, как смещает центр тяжести перед подбросом мяча, как подпрыгивает для удара по нему попадут в следующий выпуск Волейбольного Ежемесячника, а может, и в другие издания. Университеты клюнут, и начнется поток приглашений только ради этой подачи (и пока еще скрытого ее потенциала).  
Но когда на подачу впервые за игру выходит Ушиджима, вся скопившаяся в нем энергия как будто направляется точно в мяч — с такой силой он впечатывается в площадку за задней линией. Звук от удара разносится по их половине зала, а мяч отлетает на трибуны так яростно, что зрители разевают рты. Когда вроде бы не расстроенный Ушиджима со скрипом обрушивает свой вес обратно на пол, кажется, будто земля дрожит.  
Его темный и сосредоточенный взгляд направлен куда-то через сетку. Ивайзуми вдруг отчего-то напрягается, и с увеличением количества очков у их противников на табло это никак не связано.

Зал наполнен какофонией звуков. Хоть зрители и стараются вести себя как можно тише, матч выходит напряженным, и кое-какие возгласы все равно звучат. Они смешиваются с топотом, скольжением, звуками ударов по мячам и отталкиваний, судейскими свистками, жужжанием освещения, а также шумом от аудиооборудования и камер, с которых идет трансляция.  
Ойкава пасует на Ушиджиму, и Ивайзуми сквозь стекающий на глаза пот наблюдает, как тот взмывает в воздух для удара, почти что безукоризненно. В тему его размышлений по поводу Ойкавы на страницах печатных изданий: это вид настолько впечатляющий, что Ивайзуми уверен, Ушиджима в журналы тоже попадет.  
Почти как в ускоренной съемке навевающий ужас первогодка отводит левую руку назад, а затем тянется вдарить ею по мячу в наивысшей точке.  
Ивайзуми не может не ахнуть, когда мяч проносится сквозь блок и обрушивается на сторону соперников. Эта сторона волейбола прекрасна, откуда ни смотри, но лучше всего — наблюдать ее вблизи.  
Отталкивание Ушиджимы оказалось настолько сильным, что тот снова обрушивается на пол, причем на этот раз еще тяжелее — чтобы смягчить столкновение, ему приходится сложиться почти до полуприседа.  
Оливковые глаза находят Ивайзуми — Ушиджима будто почувствовал на себе его взгляд. Несколько мучительных секунд они глядят друг на друга. Концентрация, сила, _напряжение_ слишком велики; Ивайзуми сглатывает и вытирает взмокшие ладони о шорты.  
Не менее захватывающим зрелищем становится и следующий его разбег; Ушиджима переключает внимание обратно на волейбол как ни в чем не бывало. Как будто его ничем не пронять.  
Ивайзуми же снова на мгновение задерживает на нем взгляд. Пересыхает в горле. Чего-то ему не хватает.  
***  
В третьем туре они проигрывают и вылетают с соревнования, но это ничего.  
Может, Ивайзуми и такой себе ас, но он и правда так считает. Попасть на Национальные действительно было его мечтой, причем не только из-за того, что об этом мечтал Ойкава; просто хотелось попасть сюда самому. Разница между ними в том, что Ойкава хочет победить всех и каждого, ему всегда хочется большего, а Ивайзуми вполне достаточно сыграть в полную силу и проверить собственные возможности.  
По его мнению, честно, все в порядке. У него получилось попасть на ту самую площадку, выступить наравне с лучшими игроками Японии и испытать себя. Ему удалось примерить форму аса в заветных мятно-белых цветах любимой команды и школы и увидеть, как проявил себя Ойкава. Исполнить мечту, одну на четверых друзей, и это прекрасные проводы перед тем, как они разъедутся по университетам, что уже отнюдь не за горами.  
Ему довелось пронаблюдать, как Яхаба постепенно узнавал, каково это — стать капитаном и связующим. Как Кетани вновь загорелся и восстановил отношения с командой. Как улыбался Ватари, беря на себя ответственность принимать сложнейшие удары в стране; как выкладывался на полную Куними; как крепла уверенность в себе Киндаичи.  
Легенда об Ушиджиме Вакатоши началась прямо у Ивайзуми на глазах, на одной с ним половине площадки. И под его пристальным взглядом тот покорял все новые вершины, дотягивался до все новых высот. Увидел он и намеки на то, чего Ушиджиме еще предстоит достичь и ради себя самого, и ради новой школы.  
Даже уже лежа дома на кровати несколькими днями позже, он не может выбросить из головы взгляд Ушиджимы и то, как тот раздраженно цыкнул, когда матчболл присудили команде соперников и он осознал свою слабость. Он думает о концентрации, о настрое в его глазах и о том, каково было бы приковать их к себе.  
Ему не спится часами.  
***  
Теперь все меняется. Раньше, если вынести за скобки их диковатые диалоги, Ивайзуми об Ушиджиме думал не особо часто. Были другие темы — семья, учеба, Ойкава и прочие друзья, а на редкие неловкие попытки что-то выведать внимания не хватало.  
А сейчас он только об Ушиджиме думать и способен. Не важно, где — сидит ли он в классе и глядит в окно, идет ли из школы с Ойкавой, ужинает ли в семейном кругу, моется ли. Спасенья нет нигде.  
Что еще хуже, так это то, что не происходит ничего. Ивайзуми надеялся, и, видимо, зря, что Ушиджима его выловит после Национальных и потребует наконец ответа. И эта пытка наконец прекратится.  
Но тот этого не делает. Как это ни печально, но Ушиджима держит слово и не торопит его. Оставлять кому-то простор — совершенно не похоже на Ушиджиму и по его сути, и по поведению; все в нем давит, от физических данных и манеры нависать над собеседником до вообще того давления, которое распространяется далеко за границы физической оболочки и хорошо ощутимо, даже просто если оказаться в одном с Ушиджимой спортзале или коридоре.  
Но это и не игнор. Ушиджима все еще маячит где-то рядом, и в раздевалке, и в зале, и по пути до школьных ворот.  
Это раздражает. Ушиджима никогда не был настолько популярен — видимо, до школы добрались упоминания в статьях и новостях, и теперь он стал звездой и уступает лишь самому королю, Ойкаве Тоору. Всякий раз, когда Ивайзуми обнаруживает за очередным углом его видную фигуру, с ним либо приставучий одноклассник, либо раскрасневшаяся девица.  
Ивайзуми не уверен, удалось ли бы им с Ушиджимой поговорить наедине, если б ему этого захотелось.  
...А хочется ли?  
— Что-то с тобой не то, — отмечает сидящий на парту впереди Ханамаки, усевшись на стул задом наперед лицом к Ивайзуми. Его лицо ничего не выражает, но Ивайзуми знает его достаточно хорошо и понимает, что тот хочет его подловить на чем-нибудь.  
Он неуверенно посматривает на Мацукаву, вроде как тщательно выбирающего из покупного бенто маринованные огурцы, чтобы расправиться с ними в первую очередь. Ойкава сидел с ними, но его позвали в коридор принять участие в каком-то интереснейшем обсуждении, и сейчас оттуда лишь долетает его хохот.  
Успокоившись, он вопросительно глядит на Ханамаки, а потом на собственный ланч из 7-Eleven.  
— Тебя что-то беспокоит, — добавляет Ханамаки, водя у него перед лицом грязными палочками для еды. — Особенно на тренировках, что-то у тебя запал совсем пропал. Неужели тебя так подкосила игра Ушиджимы на Национальных?  
На мгновение палочки в его собственных руках замирают, и это его выдает, но выражение лица ему все-таки удается проконтролировать:  
— Ты о чем?  
— Ты иногда глазеешь на него. Не слишком часто, просто как будто ты как замечаешь его, так и уходишь куда-то в себя. И он с тобой теперь не так много общается — по-моему, он вполне нашел общий язык с остальными первогодками и больше не остается стоять где-то в стороне. У вас какая-то битва за место аса?  
Вот бы, блин, все было так просто.  
— Все в порядке, — отвечает Ивайзуми, подхватывая кусок свинины и отправляя в рот.  
Ханамаки вздыхает, но не отрывается от собственного сэндвича. Не настаивает.  
— Как скажешь.  
Разумеется, это наглая ложь. Ничего не _в порядке_ — терпимо, пожалуй, но все равно печально. И особенно остро он это замечает в ближайшие пару дней. Хуже всего дела обстоят на тренировках: там не так много поводов отвлечься и жаждущих общения с ним людей.  
И Ивайзуми на взводе. Его тошнит уже. Просто хочется...  
Хочется положить этому конец. Прекратить думать и переживать.  
Хочется, чтобы Ушиджима вновь _смотрел_ на него. Раньше под тяжелым взглядом его оливковых глаз Ивайзуми себе места не находил, у него покалывало кожу на плечах и спине, а теперь ему так этого не хватает. А Ушиджима больше этого не делает. Не смотрит.  
Но Ивайзуми его заставит.  
Он обычно не злоупотребляет старшинством. Конечно, бывает, что приходится, и тогда он использует и это незатейливое оружие, но все-таки ему больше по душе взаимное уважение.  
Поэтому он никогда еще не шагал в обеденном перерыве по коридору к классам первогодок. Те из них, что попадаются по дороге, глазеют на него: неаккуратно напяленная школьная форма, спортивное телосложение, выражение лица, из-за которого Ойкава любит его пилить, что оно “слишком пугающее, Ива-чан”.  
Он останавливается у дверей класса Ушиджимы; робкая на вид девчушка в очках оборачивается и пялится на него и, заикаясь, спрашивает, все ли нормально и что ему надо.  
Ивайзуми не специально ее игнорирует, если что, но он уже нашел взглядом Ушиджиму. При других обстоятельствах это смотрелось бы комично: каким-то чудом тот оказался в кругу других учеников, сдвинувших вместе парты. Оживленный совместный обед: шум-гам, сравнение еды и обмен ею, все куда-то тянутся, к кому-то обращаются, а Ушиджима сидит посреди всего этого как истукан и сосредоточенно поглощает свой ланч.  
Это должно бы позабавить Ивайзуми, но отчего-то раздражает.  
— Ушиджима, — зовет он, перекрикивая толпу, но в рамках приличия.  
Он приковывает к себе несколько взглядов, но лишь один из них — тот самый, знакомый.  
Ушиджима убирает свою лакированную упаковку с бенто и отодвигает стул.  
— Семпай, — откликается тот, и встает и направляется к нему, а по спине Ивайзуми мурашки бегут. Они покидают класс и останавливаются неподалеку.  
Ушиджима не встает к нему настолько вплотную, чтобы их тапки соприкасались, и это Ивайзуми тоже подбешивает. Кажется, что подобная осмотрительность на Ушиджиму совершенно не похожа.  
А может, тот просто уже перегорел?  
Ивайзуми при мысли об этом чувствует неприятный привкус во рту.  
...Глупо, но дальнейшего плана действий у него нет. Он просто поддался накопившемуся в нем раздражению, не особо задумываясь, что же предпримет дальше.  
Но Ивайзуми не из тех, кто тушуется из-за спонтанности своих действий.  
— Давай после занятий пойдем домой вместе, Ойкава занят.  
До ужаса напоминает то предложение самого Ушиджимы, и Ивайзуми, похоже, замечает у того в глазах искру понимания.  
Вот и первая проверка: если у Ушиджимы уже есть планы или тот просто откажется, тогда, быть может, и не стоило воспринимать его симпатию всерьез. Что стало бы удобным разрешением — ведь тогда Ивайзуми принимать решение уже не пришлось бы.  
Ушиджима слегка склоняет голову, рассматривая его лицо.  
— Мои чувства неизменны. Ты наконец готов дать мне ответ? — уточняет тот.  
Откровенно говоря, он в этом не уверен, но решиться придется. Так что Ивайзуми кивает в ответ.  
— Ты его получишь, — обещает он, хотя кажется, что губы и язык перестают ему подчиняться. — Встретимся у шкафчиков, как в тот раз.  
Ушиджима кивает, в последний раз окидывает его взглядом и разворачивается обратно к своим… Друзьям? Гм.  
Ивайзуми снова кивает — самому себе. Разворачивается на месте и улепетывает из этого коридора обратно в родные стены. На размышления остается всего несколько часов.  
***  
— Почему ты так уверен, что оно тебе надо? — спрашивает Ивайзуми, лежа на кровати, а умом все еще пребывая все так же далеко, как когда Ушиджима только-только внезапно _признался ему_. По дороге из школы они вообще не говорили — единственным примечательным взаимодействием стало то, как Ивайзуми потянул Ушиджиму за рукав, когда тот собирался уже направиться к станции, и все так же молча повел его к себе домой.  
Ушиджима сидит вполоборота и изучает заваленные доверху книжные полки над его столом. Еще более странно смотрится, когда тот вытягивает руку и с любопытством тыкает в башкотряса, которого Ивайзуми хранит с десяти лет и все никак не выбросит.  
Оливковые глаза вновь впериваются в него.  
— Я это точно знаю, — отвечает Ушиджима, целиком разворачиваясь. Его руки расслабленно опущены, но из-за выпрямленной спины тот все равно будто под прицелом камеры. — Некоторым из-за моей прямолинейности кажется, что я пустоголовый, но это не так. Я все тщательно обдумываю, хоть, признаюсь, и не склонен сомневаться в уже принятых однажды решениях.  
Было некрасиво со стороны Ивайзуми сначала самостоятельно прийти к выводу, что Ушиджима в своих намерениях серьезен, а потом все равно зачем-то высказывать вслух сомнения в том. Он же сокомандник. И тоже парень. И без намека на неуверенность в себе или стеснение. Ивайзуми привык скрывать собственные желания из-за негласных договоренностей, из-за людей, слишком далеких от кого-либо из его друзей, особенно от Ойкавы, и смелость Ушиджимы его поражает.  
В голове проносится столько причин считать это ужасной затеей, но тяжелый взгляд Ушиджимы все еще на нем, и сквозь белый шум ужаса и нерешительности пробиваются воспоминания.  
Как тот идет к нему и заставляет чуть ли не вжаться в стену, пока изучает запястье. Как тот выглядит тогда, на стадионе, поблескивая от пота и с сияющим взглядом. Как тот уже нависает над ним, хотя ему еще расти и расти, и оказывается слишком близко, но все-таки еще не достаточно.  
«Что-то во всем этом есть», то ли сообщает, то ли демонстрирует Ивайзуми его разум, «есть, и ты это знаешь.»  
И Ушиджима это тоже как чувствует, потому что наконец пересекает комнату, и пускай Ивайзуми и не тот, кто двигается, но он чувствует себя мотыльком, летящим на огонь.  
Ушиджима не останавливается перед ним. Он никогда не останавливается, всегда приближается вплотную; Ивайзуми приходится сильнее развести ноги, чтобы Ушиджима устроился между ними; откинуться на мятые простыни, чтобы Ушиджима прильнул еще ближе, перенес весь свой вес на матрас, расположив колени у бедер Ивайзуми.  
— Ивайзуми, — произносит Ушиджима, и теперь его низкий голос стал куда тверже, чем в начале года. И все же тот не невозмутим: когда тот на четвереньках нависает над Ивайзуми, сбившееся дыхание выдает его возбуждение.  
Надо бы его оттолкнуть. Сказать что-то на тему того, что Ивайзуми все понимает, но сам не заинтересован в этом. Может, ввернуть даже про на благо команды и концентрацию на волейболе. Убедить, что это плохая идея, что такие, как они, не должны чего-то подобного друг с другом делать.  
Но Ивайзуми ничего из этого не озвучивает. Близость Ушиджимы всегда что-то в нем волновала, и ощущение безумной опасности и сбивающей с толку непредсказуемости вызывает желание сбежать от него, даже не смотря на желание Ивайзуми ему поддаться. И теперь — теперь Ивайзуми чувствует, как слетает с катушек, теряется, остается без опоры под ногами, и как не может больше игнорировать собственное желание, раз уж Ушиджима, не колебясь, предоставляет подобную возможность.  
Хочется нырнуть в омут с головой. И он так и делает.  
На нежность не остается душевных сил. Ивайзуми тянет руку вверх, хватает Ушиджиму за загривок, совсем не так, как накрывал ладонью его шею в предыдущий раз, и утягивает в поцелуй.  
Заметно, что Ушиджима слегка не в себе — тот не отвечает, а потом и вовсе демонстрирует свою мощь и отстраняется. Ладонь Ивайзуми едва слышно падает на ткань простыни. Его губы блестят от влаги, но Ивайзуми все равно оказывается припечатан этим пугающим взглядом.  
— Должен ли я это расценивать как то, что ты принимаешь мои чувства?  
Он не знает. Боже, Ивайзуми _сам, блин, не знает_. Понятно только одно: Ушиджима Вакатоши почему-то обратил свое внимание _на него_ , и это будоражит, как ничто другое.  
Он ничего не отвечает, и Ушиджима лишь мгновение продолжает смотреть ему в глаза, а потом взгляд опускается ниже, и Ивайзуми готов поклясться, что ощущает его у себя на губах не менее явно, чем чужое дыхание.  
Ивайзуми завороженно наблюдает, как в какой-то момент непоколебимое самообладание Ушиджимы дает слабину. И прорывается отголосок той самой энергии, что иногда проявляла себя на поле, и все-таки совсем другой, ведь никогда еще ее целью не становился он сам. Но вот это произошло, и он лежит на старой кровати под этим взглядом, взъерошенный, напуганный, предвкушающий. На самом деле, Ушиджима так давно не обращал на него внимание, что он по этому уже слегка соскучился.  
Ивайзуми еще раз пытается вообразить, что же перед собой сейчас видит Ушиджима. Но тот оказывается слишком проворен: все же наклоняется поцеловать его, и в голове ни одной связной мысли не остается.  
Заметно, что мастерства поцелую недостает — наверное, сказывается малоопытность, но неумение (и такое бывает, оказывается) Ушиджима компенсирует за счет энтузиазма.  
Целоваться с Ушиджимой, мимоходом замечает Ивайзуми, не сильно отличается от игры с ним. Будто стоишь на краю пропасти или наблюдаешь, как об утес разбиваются волны, или поддаешься гравитации. Ушиджима утягивает тебя за собой одной лишь страстью, заставляет подчиниться его воле. Или будто тонешь. Ивайзуми чувствует, как его ведет от того, как по-хозяйски Ушиджима орудует у него во рту, будто считает, что так и надо. А потом вновь обретает контроль над своим телом и с обеих сторон обхватывает лицо Ушиджимы, чтобы наконец хоть немного отыграться.  
И с удивлением обнаруживает, что его щеки куда мягче, чем казалось на вид, и прям-таки горят, так же выдавая его эмоции, как сбитое дыхание. Ивайзуми со вздохом отстраняется — но всего лишь чтобы выбрать угол поудобнее (положение Ушиджимы он тоже не стесняется подкорректировать), а потом припадает обратно.  
Выходит нескоординированно и неаккуратно, во многом благодаря внезапной напористости Ушиджимы, но Ивайзуми, надо признать, тоже слегка не в себе.  
— Стой, погоди, — быстро выдавливает он, с удивлением чувствуя, как внизу живота теплеет, и отодвигаясь.  
Он подросток и ему не впервой с кем-то обжиматься, но… Жар сворачивается комком и не отступает. Он запыхался, и Ушиджима, который все так же смотрит на его губы, будто и близко не насытившись, тоже.  
Прохладный воздух и дыхание Ушиджимы смешиваются и оседают на влажной коже у губ Ивайзуми, и в собственной спальне он ощущает себя неприятно и обнаженно. Но вот _наконец-то_ Ушиджима снова смотрит ему в глаза, и Ивайзуми сглатывает и моргает, будто это поможет вернуть ясность мыслям. И вспомнить, зачем он вообще прервал поцелуй.  
Есть в том, как выглядит сейчас Ушиджима, нечто красивое, нечто безумное; тот раскраснелся и тяжело дышит, нависая над Ивайзуми. Его так много, и буквально, с таким-то телом, и вообще, но сейчас тот выглядит на свой возраст: по-дурацки импульсивным и возбужденным. И теперь тепло в теле Ивайзуми превращается в пожар.  
— Не так быстро, — выдыхает он, пока его мысли заняты тем, что он, наверное, величайший мерзавец на всей Земле, раз его настолько возбуждает кохай. Но он намеревается насладиться по полной, пока может.  
Возможно, в какой-то момент Ушиджима осознает, кто он такой, какая в его распоряжении сила, и переключит внимание на что-то получше. Но пока что он безнадежно распален и целиком во власти Ивайзуми.  
— Все круто, — хвалит он, и тянется одной рукой дальше, в эти прекрасные волосы, слегка слипшиеся от пота. Ушиджиму хочется привести в еще больший беспорядок. — Но помедленнее, и с языком давай.  
И, вновь поднявшись и примерившись, проводит наглядную демонстрацию: цепляет губами нижнюю губу Ушиджимы, посасывает немного и затем проводит по ней языком, и проникает внутрь, в теплую влагу рта Ушиджимы Вакатоши.  
Кровать начинает скрипеть — Ушиджима переносит больше веса на руки и издает совершенно непотребный низкий стон. Конечно же, мгновение спустя тот уже дает отпор, и Ивайзуми чувствует, как соприкасаются их влажные языки. _Великолепно_.  
Тело кренится, когда Ушиджима снова меняет угол, на этот раз освобождая одну из рук и начиная нелепо шарить ей по телу Ивайзуми, с очевидным намерением, но без какого-либо представления о том, что же делать дальше. Ивайзуми сжаливается над ним и перекладывает его ладонь к себе на бедро, и вслепую, лишь большим пальцем, пропихивает ее себе под рубашку.  
Ушиджиме нравится прикасаться к его коже. Тот ее мнет, и Ивайзуми ахает, слегка прогибаясь, а потом тот посасывает его язык, и он цепенеет и скуля падает обратно на простыни. Ушиджима опускается следом за ним, неустанно, безжалостно, и теперь кажется, что, попробовав это однажды, больше тот уже не прекратит целовать его никогда.  
Ладонь Ушиджимы заставляет кожу гореть огнем, и Ивайзуми хочется ответить на его напор хоть чем-то; он обращает на развратно-беспорядочное движение языков по губам, по деснам и друг по другу куда больше внимания, чем планировал.  
Проходит немало времени, прежде чем поцелуй наконец прерывается; они смотрят друг на друга, и их одинаково тяжелое дыхание смешивается.  
У Ивайзуми так стоит, что аж больно, но он не забывает, чем он занимается и с кем; сейчас заходить так далеко не нужно. Вместо этого он снова кладет подрагивающую ладонь на горящую щеку Ушиджимы. Есть в нем что-то ласковое, уязвимое, что Ивайзуми никогда не надеялся в нем обнаружить, но это вполне вписывается в его характер. Ему идет.  
Ивайзуми накрывает волною нежности, и этого хватает, чтобы справиться с возбуждением. Ушиджима при всей своей незлонамеренной резкости и угрожающей ауре заслуживает немного мягкости.  
За прошедшие несколько месяцев Ивайзуми выяснил, что Ушиджима не равнодушный, жестокий или грубый, просто общение не дается ему легко; у него трудности с преодолением дистанции в разговоре. И это здорово — привлечь к себе его внимание, чем бы оно ни было обусловлено. Ивайзуми примет этот дар с полным осознанием того, какую это влечет ответственность.  
— Твои чувства приняты, — объявляет он Ушиджиме, и глазах того поблескивает радость; она же отражается в едва заметном изгибе его губ.  
— Ты не пожалеешь, — обещает тот в ответ.  
***  
Ивайзуми с руганью пробирается сквозь столпотворение перед зданием. Когда он пересекает порог, прохлада кондиционеров нисходит на него божьей благодатью, хотя и напоминает о былых временах, когда он пересекает коридор и у него в волосах и позади шеи из-за спешки на летней жаре начинает скапливаться остывший пот. Он опаздывает, но если поторопится, то, может, и не критично.  
Он притормаживает у дверей на трибуны, вздыхает и отворяет их. Перед ним оказывается балкон, и многие места уже заняты, но он отыскивает взглядом знакомые цвета и школьную форму и спешит добраться до сектора болельщиков. Ученики там ведут себя тихо, но напряженно — значит, он еще не опоздал.  
Свернув налево, в проход, он обнаруживает очень знакомый затылок в первом ряду по левую сторону от скопления учеников Аоба Джосай; место рядом многозначительно пустует.  
Туда Ивайзуми и садится, и хмурится в ответ на недовольный взгляд Ойкавы.  
— Даже не начинай, — предупреждает он, тыльной стороной руки утирая пот со лба и удостаиваясь за это взгляда, полного омерзения.  
Ойкава куда-то тянется и вытаскивает платок.  
— Ива-чан, не будь таким противным, — говорит тот, а затем оборачивается обратно к игровой площадке внизу и дверям под противоположным балконом. — Уже с минуты на минуту.  
Ему как раз хватает времени вытереться и умыкнуть у Ойкавы бутылку холодной воды, как двери распахиваются, и их сектор заходится ревом.  
Ивайзуми тянется вперед, обхватывает пальцами заграждение, и краем глаза видит, как то же делает и Ойкава.  
Появляются бело-мятные цвета волейбольной команды Аоба Джосай. Впереди идет грозная фигура.  
Подумать только, и Ивайзуми еще волновался о том, как бы ему место аса не уступить.  
Вакатоши куда больше подходит номер капитана.  
Их сектор неистовствует. Сердце пропускает удар, пока родная команда — хоть больше и не знакомая ему поименно — по-чемпионски вступает на августовскую арену Межшкольного турнира. Они еще не победители, но смогут ими стать совсем скоро.  
Внезапно поступить в универ в Токио стоило того уже хотя бы потому, что есть возможность посмотреть на это.  
— Блин, ты только погляди на них, — обращается он к Ойкаве, мгновение спустя поворачиваясь к нему. Он знает, что у Ойкавы дел даже больше, чем у него самого, но тот все равно освободил место в расписании и приехал сюда.  
Ойкава переводит взгляд на него и тоже улыбается.  
— Пожалуй, я готов смириться с тем, что Ушивака каким-то чудом получил _мое_ место, — говорит тот, задирая нос.  
Ивайзуми закатывает глаза. Они оба знают, что Вакатоши этого достоин, как никто.  
— Давай, Ушивака, вперед, — шепчет Ойкава скорее себе самому, чем Ивайзуми, но он все равно слышит.  
Улыбка Ивайзуми немного смягчается при мысли о том, как же далеко они все зашли. Два с половиной года это все-таки заметный срок.  
Будто почувствовав его прилив ностальгии, суровый капитан и ас Аоба Джосай оборачивается к балкону. Сектор болельщиков становится еще громче, но глаза Вакатоши замирают, лишь отыскав на трибунах Ивайзуми.  
И сейчас он так рад за него, что скалится и поднимает в воздух кулак.  
Взгляд этих оливковых глаз все так же пробирает, но даже с такого расстояния кажется, что они смягчаются. Вакатоши не улыбается, но тоже выбрасывает кулак вверх, а затем его окликают, и тот снова оборачивается к команде, чтобы приступить к разминке.  
И это отлично. Все так и должно быть — пора уже готовиться к игре. У них с Ивайзуми потом еще будет время друг на друга, для утешений ли, для поздравлений ли, не важно. В любом случае Вакатоши стал тем, кем хотел (и даже более того), и Ивайзуми уже переполняют гордость, любовь и уважение.


End file.
